creative_weaponryfandomcom-20200214-history
Vysen Industries
History Founding Deals with the Federation Collapse Weapons List XYN Range XYN On an obscure backwater planet called Jerrin-5, a plague broke out killing all inhabitants in the matter of months. This plague intrigued Vysen Industries, and they sent people out in order to snatch samples of it. This operation was only mildly successful, as most of the team sent there died, or were disabled for life. The toxin's that returned were labled XYN, and were put on a back shelf for further testing. XYN-1 (In progress) (See main article:XYN-1) Nuclear Range Naxus range Naxus 0 Naxus 0 was the first prototype of the Naxus range. It started production in the early 28th century when a group of workers found an unknown chemical under the swamps of Gondonia. This chemical proved harmful to the respiratory system of humans and was given to Vysen industries for further testing. At first, experiments with this gas now labled as XD2 went badly, with many of the scientists working dying as a result. However, after many months, the industry made a break though, and made it into a spray gas. But, unfortuately, production closed down as the industry begun to refocus on Nucler weapons, and all files of this 'Naxus' 0 were stored away. Naxus 1 Sometime during the late 29th and early 30th centuries, work on Naxus begun anew. Secretly, the gas XD2 was tested upon again, in preperation for being mass produced and used on the battlefield. These tests were much more successful then before, and the gas was later refined and placed into weapon shells. From there, Naxus was first used on the battlefield. Naxus 2 Naxus 2 was probably the biggest leap in the Naxus series, as the gas, XD2, was refined even further to cause death within a few seconds, rather than minutes. It was also for the first time loaded into artillery shells in which to be used on the frontlines. Naxus 2, for the federation, proved to be a mighty secret weapon. As entire cities were forced into surrender after only a few rounds of these Naxus shells. Entire armies were also laid to waste. However, there were public fears about Naxus 2 as soon bad effects were happening to the many planets they were used on. Temperature's on those planets soon begun to rise, and a green fog hung over the air for many days after bombings. While these effects were not permanent, they still caused concern from the population. Naxus 3 After results came back from the battlefield about Naxus 2, work begun to better refine the gas, and turn it into a WOMD. It was first loaded into one of Vysen industries nuclear bombs, and designed to spread with the explosion, causing devastating effects on the environment. However, once it was tested on a obscure moon, it was decided that this bomb should never be used in combat unless in the most dire of situations. Naxus-4 (See main article:Naxus-4) (Complete) Trivia *Most of these spawned off something I put in a book I made a few years back *This page started when I decided to expand a bit more of Naxus-4's history Category:Chemical Weapons Category:Master Shadow Warrior Category:WOMD Category:Explosive's Category:Sci fi and Fantasy Category:Vysen Industries Category:Bio Weapons Category:Industries